Life lost, power gained
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are heading back to gravity falls and there to stay. With many mysterys of Gravity falls still hidden chaos is abound. But there is one secret that Dipper hides from the world that he wishes to keep hidden, he died.
1. Chapter 1 The return

**author: to those who** **read my other fanfics yes I am starting another one I need ideas flowing and if your not, hi. Anyways quick few thing that I must tell you guys first, dipper and Mabel will be 15 in this fic. Two I will include sayings of own making, sometimes the characters will speak them like the one down below or it is not part of the story. Anyways on with the show and I do not own gravity falls**

Dipper's POV

Too make one self one strong is not only through hard work but, also to find your hidden strength and, to make your foes strength your own, that's a saying that I find very true. Only two weeks and I discovered I can perform magic. I practiced in secret, even hiding it from Mabel to show it off when we back to gravity falls, and today we are heading to place where we truly felt at home.

"Are we there yet?" Mable wined. Mabel has grown quite a bit since we left though nothing much has changed from her appearance after that. "No, just be patient Mabel" I said chuckling slightly. For my self the change was a bit drastic. Gone are the noddle arms and now I have nice toned arms. Also with highet I am good foot taler than Mabel so no I am the "alpha twin". With my clothing nothing much changed than the fact that I don't have my hat because Wendy still it before we left. I also have a pair of blue and orange arm bands. The bands contain magic that will form chains which I mentally controll, my main weapon if I get into a fight.

The ride to gravity falls was long and boring but I could not stop grinning. The reason why, we are here to stay. Our parents decided to move to gravity falls because it is cheaper and we will be near family.

When we got to Gravity falls it is clear nothing much change other than bulidings that have been repaired since weirdmageddion. The shack came up next and we were greeted with Soos, who other than being in a suit, wearing an eye patch and a fez was no differnt than we last saw him and melody who moved in with with Soos and was his fiancée. After Mabel grabbed waddels, who had not changed at all, we start to depart the bus, I noticed as i step the driver was giving us a fearful look, I recognized him as the driver from last who was threanted by grunkel Stan, and Ford to have Waddels on the bus.

I gave him a vicious simle. He closed the door and took off. He nearly crashed before dissapring over the hill. Before Mabel can say anything about that, Soos interuptted. "Hey dudes!" Soos yelled. "Soos!" We cried at the same time. We both gave a bear hug after closing with him. "Wheres you parents?" Melody asked. "They sent us ahead because they have to get something's settled, so it will aleast a day before they will be here." I answered.

Deep in the dreamscape

A triangular prism with pine tree on all sides shakes and breaks "I'm back!" Bill yells. "Let's see what pine tree and shooting star is up to." Bill conjures a orb into exstinse. All he sees is static. "WHAT" he yells again. "Someone is blocking me from seeing pine tree and shooting star" he declares. After trying with everyone else which all come up with static he is fairly mad.

"WHO IS BLOCKING MY VISION" Bill asks to no one in particular. "I am" said a voice. Bill turns around and sees a man with blue jeans and a white tee shirt and a blue base ball cap on. "YOU" Bill shout angerly. Blue fire appears on his hands and Bill shoots at him. The man just waves his hand and they just sputter out of excstance. "Bill you just reformed so you are fairly weak." The man points out. Bill just huffs and flames disapates. "What do you want Will?" Bill asks angerly. "Just checking up on my eternal enemy" Will asks.

Will summons a arm chair and tea set. Bill also summons a arm chair and tea set. "When did you get back?" Bill asks harshly. "About 14 months ago" Will says calmly stirring tea.

After some more catch up Bill vanishes his arm chair and tea set. "Well I have to go plot my return power" Bill says. Bill vanishes from sight. Will stands up and picks up the prism. "How ironic" He says staring at the prism.

 **author: How did you guys like it. I will see you guys next time and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

**Author: sup guys, I have this chapter all nice and ready for you. And there is combat in store for you guys**

 **Bill: Hello shadow.**

 **Author: what are you doing here bill.**

 **Bill: just visiting my fellow omnipresent manipulator**

 **Author: what ever. On with the show**

When does the divide between man and monster begin, it doesn't.

Chapter 2: Magic

Dipper POV

Mabel had gone outside eploring the woods like she did when we first came here. Soos and Melody is sitting on the couch that was next to Stan's old chair. "So what's new here." I asked. We didn't keep in touch with our friends in Gravity all that often though Pacifica and I often chatted on Facebook. "We now offer horse rides though and around gravity falls!" He says. "Who's the guide and where did you get the horses?" I ask. "We got the horses from the Northwests and Pacfica is the guide dude." Soos replied. Pacfica did say that she worked with horses which she loved.

"Hey, did you guys ever take break ever since we left." I asked. Both Melody and Soos shook their heads no. A wide grin broke out onto my face. "Since me and Mable came back, we need to spend sometime reacquainting being in the shack we can work shack while you can relax for the day." I proposed. Melody and Soos had a silent exchange. "If Mabel agrees, you dudes can take over the shack for a day." Soos said.

After talking with Soos and melody some more I went to the basement behind the vending machine. The private study hasn't changed much, even still has a broken computer. I looked over the items in the room,nothing of real Interest chaught my eye. My phone went off and it was Grunkle Ford.

Ford's POV

"Hello Grunkle Ford" Dipper said. The sea was pretty rough and I can barely split my focus. "Just making sure you got to Gravity Falls safely." I responded. A giant squid broke the surface. Not another one! "Stanley!" I yelled. "I got it" Stanley yelled back. He picked up a poisoned harpoon and threw it. It stuck right above it's eye. The squid retreated back into the deapths. "What was that?" Dipper asked. "A giant squid attacked." I responded. "Okay, and we made back fine. I have to go tell Grunkle Stan I said hello" Dipper said before hanging up.

"How's Dipper and Mabel doing." Stanley asked. "They made it home safely and Dipper said hello." I replied. "After we find the source of the anamoley, we should go back to Gravity Falls." I thought about Stanley's proposal. There is still many secrets of Gravity Falls still uncovered and that the kids are going to be staying in Gravity Falls. "Sure"

Dipper's POV

"Defiantly" Mabel said enthusiastically. I just told Mabel of my idea. We are in the attic where we stayed all of last summer. "Well good night Mabel" I said as it is 10:00. "Night Dipper."

In the dream realm

I found my self in a Colosseum with growls in the distance. The gates rolled up. 4 Griffins came flying out. The chains came rushing out of the arm bands till they are few feet long floating out awaiting for my order. The Griffins charged at me. I dodged all 4 and whipped the Griffen in the back with a flick of the wrist. The beast slammed in to the ground creating a dust cloud. The chain rewound itself back to respectlble length. The tip of the chain (which was pointed) was covered in blood.

The other Griffens was defently mad at that. The chains charged out at the Griffens, one length of chain wrapped around they're wings. The other length warped around the body of the Griffens. With the chains wapped tightly around the Griffens I moved my arms in different directions causing the chains to rip the wings from the Griffens. Blood was poring from where the wings were ripped from. The chains rewrapped them selfs around the arm band, some of it dissapring into the depths of magic.

The Griffens struggled to they're feet with a look of pure hatred in they're eyes. "creature-spada" I thought. A white hilted claymore appeared. The Griffens charged at me yet again. I jumped over the first sliced the side of the second and stabbed the third in the head. I let go of the sword and faced the other two Griffens. "sfera di fuoco" I yelled. A ball of fire formed and incenarated one of the Griifens. The last Griffen roared at charge at me. "esplosivo sangue" I said. I dodged the Griffen yet again. "Ignite" I said. The Griffen explode into blood and bone.

"Well executed there, Dipper if not a little drawn out and flashy" A voice said. "Thanks, Will" I said. A man in blue jeans, white tee shirt, and blue baseball cap appeared next to me. I turned to him. "How was your trip into the dreamscape." "Nothing much, besides the fact I met with up Bill." He replied sounding bored. " How is the Demon" I asked. "As expected, pretty weak, but if I know Bill he will make deals like nuts to regain his powers." He said. "And when he does we will nock him down a notch." Will smiled at that. "Now come on let's see if you have gotten better" He says jumping to the other end of the arena."

Pacifica's POV

When I awoke I was hanging of the edge bed. After falling off the bed in surprise I checked my phone which had a text from Soos " Having a day long vacation, the people who will be ruining the shack will be a surprise" Soos must trust who ever is running the Shack while he and Meldoy are on a vacation.

After taking a quick shower and grabbing a Bagel I jumped onto my bicycle and started my way to the Mystery Shack. Ever since we lost the Mannor we have living in a expensive condo. I arrived as soon as the tourist arrived. They gathered in front of the shack waiting for the guide. As soon as I got to the back of the group a sparkly smoke cloud appeared. When it disapates was a boy in a black tux, a fez, a eye patch over his left eye and holding a cain with a eight ball on top.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack where some of Gravity Falls Stange residents are displayed." He said. It took me a second, but I regonized him. It was Dipper! "Before we enter the shack, any questions?" He asked. "Yea, when did you get back?" I asked. Dipper spotted me and chuckled. "Pacifica your a bit early, and i got back yesterday." He replied. "Any other questions?" He asked. A tall man in the front raised his hand. Dipper nodded to him. "Who are you and what's with the wooden S in the ground?"

After Dipper explained how the S will never stay on the sign board. He led the tour of the mystery shack. He captivated the tourist with tall stories and little magic tricks that he does as if it is normal, like making the cane disappear. "And the final display today, the journals" Dipper said. Three books stood side by side each with a golden six finger hand with a corasponding number on them. The tourist lost interest and Dipper knew it. "These books contain entries on many of Gravity Falls mysteries, such as" Dipper snapped his fingers and the last journal opened up to a page on Bill. The tourtist took multiple pictures of the page.

"Now since you are probably going to tour gravity falls any questions about the town?" He asked. The tourist asked questions like where a good place to eat. "Well I had fun but it is time to take my leave, remember no refunds!" He said. Dipper threw a smoke bomb and dissapered. The tourist filed into the gift shop. "That should keep Mabel busy." Dipper said as he appeared behind me. I jumped little and turned around.

"Since when could you preform magic?" I asked. Before he can say any thing a voice rings out. "Dead man walking." The voice came a guy who was around our age. "Power is yours since your will is the only limit." He say and dissapers in front of our eyes. "What the heck was that." I asked after a moment. "I have no idea and since two weeks after I left gravity falls." Dipper said.

The rest of the day went smoothly after that, nothing strange besides Dipper's use of magic.

Dipper's POV

"You have any idea who that was?" I mentally asked Will. "No, I did not even sense his presence." He responded. "Thanks any way." I said. I was waiting for Pacifica since I asked her to meet me at the museum. Pacifica came down the street on her bicycle. "What did you want to show me?" She asked. "You'll see." I said mysteriously. She followed me into the museum with a shrug. " I'm surprised that your parents let you come here on a bike much less than work at the mystery shack." I said. "No more than that you can use magic." She said. I laughed at that.

We reached the entrance to the former of the society of the blind. I pressed the stone and the fire place opened up. "Where are we going again?" She asked. "To regain some memories"

 **Author: how did you guys like it.**

 **Bill: You sure like to mess with peoples minds.**

 **Author: yep. Keeps them on they're toes. Well anyways please review**

 **Author: Just anwsering reviews because I feel like it. Snowflake: thanks glad you like it.**

 **Update: 3/8/16**

 **Frogot to put translations**

 **creature-spada: summon sword**

 **Sera-di-fuoco: fireball**

 **esplosiveo sangue: explosive blood**


	3. Parents

Author: sorry for the wait.

Bill: IF YOU STOPPED WORKING ON OTHER FICS THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN.

Author: *pulls out gun and aims at Bill's eye.*

*pulls trigger*

Bill: AHHH. MY EYE

Author: *sigh* on with the show.

Third Person POV

A teal Van with a moving van behind it passed a nome. Inside said van was Dipper and Mabel's parents, Shaun and Shary Pines. "What do you remember of Gravity Falls?" Shary asked. "Not much, beside a crazy old man who came up with wacky inventions, nothing much."

Shaun's POV

I hate lying but it's for the greater good. I remember a lot about Gravity falls, especially the paranormal.

Ever since they came back from Gravity falls, Dipper has taken a great interest into the paranormal. But that doesn't mean that he lacked in any other subject. He usually gets straight As. He even does well in P.E. Which was a surprise.

I spotted a nome scurry across a sign that said welcome to Gravity Falls. Luckily there was deer to distract Shary. I haven't told her about the strange side of Gravity Falls nor did I talk about it with Dipper or Mabel.

"I wonder what the girl that Dipper messages looked like." She said off handedly. About a week after Dipper and Mabel came back, Dipper started to message a girl here in Gravity Falls. We expected Mabel to find a someone here not Dipper.

When ever he gets the chance he messages her.

Soon a house with a sign that said 'sold' came into vision. It was quaint and affordable. The moving truck came to a stop and the Movers started to unload. After getting everything in place we drove over to the Mystery Shack.

"Has the shack always been like this?" Shary asked. "No." I said. There was a stable with some horses. How did uncle Stan afford the horses.

I parked the car in the parking lot. I walked up to the door to the gift shop and went inside.

There was a ginger at the register. "Hello, do you know where Stan Pines is?" I asked. She looked up at us. "He's out Sailing ." She said.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Do you know when he will be back?" I asked. She shook her head. "He never said, names Wendy by the way." I nodded.

"Thanks Wendy. Who runs this place now?" Shary asked. "Soos." Wendy answered.

Pacifica's POV

Dipper's eyes seemed a bit haunted. He keeps up a fun attitude. But there is a small thing of him being haunted.

"How are things with your parents?" Dipper asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh, oh. Things have been a bit tense as of late. They want to buy back the manor but, Mcgucket is not going bankrupt any time soon." I said.

After entering and leaving the underground hide out we went Greasy's Dinner.

Dipper chuckled. "They'll probably want you to marry some rich snob." He joked. I smiled.

We got lost on each other's eyes for a little bit. Dipper was the first to snap out of it. "Can we talk some where private?" He asked.

After paying for the food we drove to a near by hill that was a bit always from the road.

Dipper sat down facing the town. It was a great view, it had the entire town.

I sat down right next to him. "I sometimes walked here to see this sight. Of course, this also is near by an alien saucer." He said chuckling. I started at him. "It's a long story." He explained.

Dipper quickly sobered. He held up his hand and what can I assumed was magic started to float around above his hand. It created some formations like snowflakes and animals.

"Normally I would have got my magic half way to my sixteenth birthday but, my magic came at a cost." He said quietly. "On the day my magic was supposed to be unlocked, I ran into a thief." He said rubbing his chest.

"I tried to fight since I was cornered, he shot me in the heart." He said quietly. I gasped. "How are you alive?" I asked scoring right next to him, looking worriedly. "I met Bill Cypher's brother Will Cyhper." He said.

"Like his brother, Will makes deals. Will is very different from his brother though. Will is very caring and does not make deals with people who wish undo harm upon others." Dipper explained.

"Will offered me a deal a long time ago. I though he was the devil, so I declined but he kept the offer standing. The deal was that in exchange for inhabiting my mind, he would teach me about magic and help in what ever fashion he can. When I was seconds from death he summoned me into the dream scape. I took the deal, the rest is history." He explained

"I was dead for thirty minutes." He explained. "He bound him self to me to bring me back to life. As you probably guessed if I died he dies." Dipper said. He stared out towards the town.

I studied Dipper. He felt a lot different from last summer. In the past he seemed insecure and curious. When I asked him to get rid of the lumber jack ghost he seemed to be ease until things got hairy.

Now he seems confident yet sad at the same time. Power seems to flow off him. The power doesn't feel harmful, in fact it felt calming. "What does it feel like, death?" I asked.

"It feels empty." Dipper said simply. We simply just stared at the town for awhile.

"I know this is kinda inappropriate for what we talked about earlier but, will you be my girlfriend?" Dipper asked nervously.

Author: Yep, a Cliffhanger. What you gonna do about it. Anyways it's good to write than chapter

Bill: THEY CA- *gets stabbed in the eye* NOT AGAIN!

Author: Don't test me. *pulls tesla diamond blade out from Bill's eye. See y'all later.


	4. Secrets

Author: Zzzzzzzzz

Bill: WHAT DO WE HAVE HER-AHHHHH *Spasms out*

Author: *Yawn* Band Camp. On with the show. *Yawn*

Dream realm

Third person POV

A pyramid prism with a lama is shattered by a blade made of a diamond like substance. Light reflected creating a rainbow. "That's another one down." The figure with the blade in hand said.

She had crystalline hair with Eyes that are unnaturally bright green and slit like cats. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." Bill yelled as he appeared. The figure rolled her eyes. "I destroyed one of your reive prisms, isn't it obvious." She said looking at her nails.

Bill glared at her. "I WILL-NOT AGAIN." He yelled as his eye gets stabbed. When Bill's eye recovered the figure was gone along with her sword.

"WHY AM I CONSTANTLY GETTING STABBED IN THE EYE." (Author: Stop complaining, or you will be stabbed in the eye every hour no matter what you do) "OK OK SHESES."

Earth

Dipper's POV

I parked the cart in front of the shack. Out of the corner my eye I saw my parents car. When I entered the shack I saw my mom and dad talking with Mabel having a laugh as Mabel was telling some jokes.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I greeted.

Shaun's POV

I pulled Dipper over. I would pull Mabel over but she is a bit loud.

"Dipper did you ever see strange things around this town?" I asked. Dipper nodded. "Yep in fact there are three journals about it." Dipper said reaching into his vest.

Dipper produced a book with a golden hand with the number there on it.

With every page turn I found myself either looking at things I saw or I never even knew about. Some of the writing seems newer. "Dipper, who did this belong to?" I asked, very much wanting to meet the author.

"Great uncle Stanford." He said. I just started at him. "Not the one who used to own the shack, his twin brother." Dipper added quickly. I just stared at him.

Dipper motioned me to follow him.

Dipper pressed some buttons on the vending machine and it swung open. I followed Dipper down the passage amazed that there was a hidden passage behind the vending machine.

When we got to the bottom of the elevator I was impressed. "This is were Great uncle Ford spent most of his time." Dipper said.

Dipper then pulled out a phone and called someone.

Ford's POV

"Thank you." I said to the dock employe. "You ready Stanly?" I yelled. "Yea, come on Ford we got great niece and nephew to surprise." Stanly yelled. I rolled my eyes.

During the ride I got a phone call from Dipper. "Hello." I greeted. "Great Uncle Ford, I have my dad down in the lab." Dipper said. I raised my eyebrow. As if reading my thoughts Dipper spoke. "Dad saw some of the paranormal so I showed him the journals." "And he wants meet the author." I said amused.

"Yep, I'm handing Dad the Phone right now." Dipper said. "Hello" someone else said who I guessed was Shaun. "Hello Shaun." I said. "Who is this?" "I'm Stan's Twin, Stanford or Ford for short." I said.

"Where you all this time?" I asked. "It's a bit of a long story, one that I will share when we get back to Gravity Falls." I said. Dipper cheered in the background. "When are getting back?" Shaun asked.

I thought about it. We were on the other side of the country. "About a day." I said.

Dipper's POV

After we closed the vending machine. "Don't tell your mother about the paranormal, until the uncles get here." Dad said.

When we got back in the living room mom looked at curiously. "What were you two doing" mom asked. "Just having some guy time." Dad said putting me in head lock.

"So we will we meet this girl you have been talking too?" Mom asked. I started to play with the end of the chain. "She works here, so you'll see her tomorrow." I said a bit nervously.

"Dipper." Will called. "What, did you find something." I asked. "Yes, it kinda hard to believe though and you won't believe me until you see it." Will responded. "Does it have to be right now." I asked. "No."

"You okay Bro-bro, you kinda zoned out" Mabel said snapping me back into reality. I nodded. "I'm fine."

In a secret Location (The basement of the Whitehouse)

Third person POV

Agent Powers and Agent trigger both tap impatiently. "Where is agent Sun." Power asks anoyed. "Speak of the devil." Agent trigger said as women walked in.

"Sorry boys, traffic was terrible." She said sitting at the table.

"From today forward you will be stationed at Gravity falls, the strangest place in the world." Power began.

"So the person we want to follow is Dipper Pines?" Sun asked after powers gave his speech about the pines family.

"From what we know Dipper Pines has the experience dealing with the super natural." Powers said. "It's almost like it drawn to him." Tigger said adding his two cents.

"Is it possible to trick or lure Dipper into working with us?" Sun asked.

Powers shook his head. "Not after weridmageddon."

Author: Father, Agents nuff said. *falls back onto the ground* Zzzzzz

Bill: What? I'm not going touch him. I may be sadistic but not suicidle


	5. Chapter 5 horse ride

Author: hey guys sorry for the lonnnggg wait. Anyways this should be good. ON WITH THE SHOW

Third Person POV

Jeff the gnome paces back and forth. "We just have no luck finding a queen." He said. "Shembulok." Shembulok says. "I guess it's time to go with plan S, kidnap Mabel Pines." Jeff said

Shembulok faced palmed and walked away.

Dipper's POV

I rounded the corner as the sun rose. I opened up the door to the house.

I grabbed some cereal and milk and poured milk into a bowl.

I heard some foot steps coming down the stairs. "Morning Dipper." Dad greeted. Dad poured him self a cup of coffee. "Do you mind if we watch guys work at the Mystery Shack.

"Nah. Mabel and I are used to Grunckel Stan breathing down our necks." I said. Dad raised a eyebrow.

Mabel, as usual was a bit hyper as she walked down the stairs. I'll never understand where she gets her energy.

"Morning, Bro-bro." Mabel said. I just let out an annoyed groan.

30 minutes later

"Hey Soos, Melody,"I said. "Hey dudes." Soos said. Dad and Mom walked up to Soos and Melody.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Pines." Melody said, holding out her hand in greeting. Dad shook her hand as well as mom. "You can just call me Shaun." Dad said. "Shary for me."

"So how does things usually things work around here?" Dad asked.

"It goes like this, the tourists come in from the bus, then one of us will woo the tourists with the weird attractions that have been built over the years and then they will pay for over priced stuff. Typical tourist trap stuff." I said.

We heard a bus park in the parking lot. The bus driver opened the doors and quickly unloaded everyone and closed the bus doors tight. The tourist like us, we're confused at they're actions.

"Is that normal?" Mom asked. "It's the strangest thing to happen but, no it's not." I commented.

Soos and Melody took the tourist through the attraction.

"Isn't this stuff a bit over priced?" Mom asked as she looked at a price tag that said one three hundred dollars. "Not really. The highest we have ever gone to my knowledge is three thousand dollars." I said shrugging. Mom just started at me.

The thirty minutes passed with trouble.

"Hey kid, do you know when the tour guide is gonna be here?" Asked an older man. He a finely trimmed beard, a black button up shirt, and blue jeans.

"She should be here pretty soon." I commented. The man however did not looked soothed. "I'll get you guys set up while we wait." I offered. "That would be appreciated." The man said.

"Dad, I'm gonna help Pacifica with the horse back tours." I yelled without waiting for his answer.

We walked out to the coral that's off to the side of the shack. A women who I assume is the man's wife was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

The boy next to her, is wearing a red jacket, a white tee shirt, jeans, and had a pair of head phones on his head.

"Hello, my name is Dipper Pines, and I will help until the tour guide gets here." I said. The women nods

"My name Selina and this my son Richard." The women introduced. Her son didn't wasn't even paying attention. "And you have met my husband, Cole." She continued. I nodded.

"Follow me." I said. I led them into the storage hut for the coral. I judged the size of the helmet to go on each of there heads. Richard was very reluctant to take off his head phones.

"Sorry for being late, my parents held me up." Pacifica apologized. I smiled "no problem, I got them all set up." I said. "Thanks Dipper." She said with a smile.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a Manotaur in the woods. "Do you mind if I join you guys." I said. "I wouldn't mind, it would make the tour more interesting to have one of the mystery twins along." Pacifica said a bit confused.

I mouthed Manotaur to her when the tourist looked away.

We walked up to the coral. Pacifica studied the tourist for a moment. I noticed Richard straightened when her gaze landed on him.

"Miles, Kick, Squirrel." She called. Said horses trotted up to the stairs at the side of the coral. "Those are some smart horses." Selina commented. "They where trained by some best horse trainers in the USA." Pacifica explained as she she got Cole onto Miles. Miles was a brown horse with a brown main who was tall for a horse.

Selina was saddled up on kick, who was a white horse with brown spots. Squirrel is a brown horse with white spots.

Pacifica saddled up on a pure white horse.

I looked around the coral until my eyes locked with a midnight black horse.

Pacifica's POV

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Orion, the horse, seemed to huff and walked over to Dipper. I am genuinely surprised, Orion doesn't let most people ride him and Dipper won him over with a staring contest.

Once dipper saddled up Orion I helped the tourist get used to the reigns of the horses. "Follow me." I said.

We went along a trail that went through the woods.

"How long have the both of you been working at the Shack?" Selina asked as rode through the forest. "Around nine months I started a little after last summer." I answered. "I worked here last summer." Dipper explained.

The ride was not all the exciting, I explained some stuff about Gravity falls and about the shack. Dipper made sure that no of the mystical animals made an unwanted appearance.

We stopped on the hill where Dipper confessed.

"This a great view." Selina commented. "Smebulock." Great, a nome. Selina screamed and Cole and Richard just stared at the gnome with wide eyes.

Dipper sighed and got down from Orion and started talking to the nome. "What is that thing?" Selina asked scared. "It's a gnome, his name Shembulock." I explained. "

Shembulock made hand movements to compensate for his vocabulary. "Why is Dipper talking to the gnome? What if he wants to eat us!" Cole ranted. I rolled my eyes.

Dipper face palmed and thanked the gnome. "What is it Dipper." I asked. "A major annoyance." Dipper said with a annoyed tone.

Author: hope you guys enjoyed. I had an idea, you guys send over fan art and I put the link the authors notes. I'm curios on what you guys will draw. REVEIW


	6. Chapter 6 gnomes

Author: well guys, aga-

Background: *smash*

Author: dammit, I have to go. My most powerful character will be handling the story for now. *draws a sword and a pistol and leaves*

?: *sigh* hello my name is Jun and yes I am Shadow's most powerful character and no I will not show off my power. Anyways, Shadows gave you guys a fight scene to make up for the long absence. On with the show.

Bill: hey I'm- oh no.

Dipper's POV

I am not in a good mood and it started so well. I let out a small sigh and mounted Orion. "What kind of annoyance?" Orion asked. I used the mente collegare spell, or mind connect with Orion.

"The gnome kind" I said. I am gonna have a thorough talk with Jeff at the end of the day. The ride was uneventful, well at least for everyone else. I on the other hand had to use a clone spell to keep the magical creatures away. Some didn't take it to well.

Richard wasn't helping my mood either. He kept staring at Pacifica and with subtle search through his mind, what he had in mind for her was not exactly nice. I won't say clean because my thoughts are not clean either just not as cruel.

As we were heading back Richard caught my attention."besides the gnomes, what else is there in gravity falls?" He asked. I shrugged. "There's plenty of odd stuff around here. But I advise not to look for anything or to tell anyone else about this." I said.

Third person POV

Bill wandered the dream realm. "Now where are the other dream demons?" he asked out loud. Bill's eye swept across the expanse.

"I thought I.." bill said as his eye narrowed.

"Surprise Bill." Will said from behind Bill. Bill fired a beam at will who lazily dodged. "Did the wipe effect you that greatly?" Will asked.

"You try getting burned by the flames of the void!" Bill yelled as he shot another laser at will. "Sadly I think I won't be able taste that particular flame in very long time." Will taunted.

Bill turned red but then turned back his normal yellow. "Dammit." Bill said. "Awww, little billy can't go red." Will taunted. Bill was physically shaking and then sighed.

Bill changed into a human form. (Look at a picture of a human Bill). "I hate this form." Bill commented as he narrowed his one good eye. A long sword appeared in his right hand.

A katana appeared in Will's right hand. Will then held it above his head while fully extending his left arm in front of me.

They stared at each other for a while unmoving, not even they're hearts beat. Then Will's heart beats. The flourish of blades was unable to be seen by most mortals. Each slice and stab was carefully calculated to cause maximum damage with deadly accuracy.

"You've gotten slow Will, time alone dull your skills?" Bill taunted as he slowly started wining. Will smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Oh dear brother, has the void flames erased the memories of our childhood or did you willing forget?" Will asked before he turned into a rat and scurried up Bill's pant leg

Bill started laughing hard and dropped his sword. "S-st-op I-t W-il-l!" Bill said laughing. Will left through the sleeve on Bill's right arm. "Dammit will." Bill said. Bill looked around and did not see Will. "Coward." Bill muttered said as he shifted back into a triangle and floated brother.

Will appeared back in existence with a sad smile. "You may have forgotten our childhood Billy, but I didn't." Will muttered to himself.

Earth

"Remind me again, why aren't we following Dipper?" Agent sun asked. "In recent months Dipper Pines has noticed undercover operations without fail, luckily he doesn't mess with the operation." Trigger answered.

Sun raised an eye brow. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, agents working on operation Slippery heaven reported that Dipper Pines identified the agents working on the project and even stated the objective, luckily no one else was around." Powers stated.

"Wow that was risky move." Sun commented. "It was but for what ever reason the agents where scared of Dipper." Trigger explained. "Trained secret agents are scared of a 15 year old kid." Sun said unimpressed.

Trigger shrugged. "We haven't met the kid so we don't know the feeling. Come on, help me power up the communication disk."

Dipper's POV

We just said goodbye to the last tour group of the day. "Thanks for helping with the tours." Pacifica said once she got her horse, Molly, unsaddled and into the coral with the other horses.

The ground shook. "What the heck was that?" Pacifica asked. "First day here." I stated. Pacifica stood there for a second before understanding. Over the time apart I told her all the adventures that me and Mable went on, including my adventure with The Manotaurs, she got a laugh out of that one.

I grabbed Pacfica's hand and dragged her to the front of the shack as the ground shook. Mom and Dad where already outside a confused with a Mabel, Soos, Melody and Wendy.

"Dipper did you?" Mabel began. I smiled. "Not this time, Gnomes." I said. Dad groaned in recognition, mom was just confused. Soos and Melody came out side.

A giant mass of gnomes landed in front of the shack. Mom screamed. I heard several groans of annoyance

"Hello Jeff." I greeted Cooley. "Hello Dipper, how's my main male human." Jeff asked casually. I shrugged "not to bad, we should catch up later on. So what do you want?" I asked knowing what he wanted.

"We kinda need a queen, and Mable is the best girl we know of." Jeff said. I rolled my eyes then shoulders and stepped forward.

"Like last time Jeff, the answer is NO!" Mabel yelled. "She's right, and if you want to try, you have to go through me." I stated with a cocky smirk. "No hard feelings?" Jeff asked. "No hard feelings." I replied nonchalantly.

Jeff pulled back on a gnome's hat and the giant threw a punch directly at me. Mom, Mabel

And Melody screamed.

Shary's POV

I couldn't look away as the giant things fist was about to crush my Little Dipper . Dipper didn't even flinch as death accelerated towards him.

The fist was only a few inches away when chains exploded out of Dipper's wristbands and formed a shield in front of him. Each chain was, from what I can see at least a few inches tick and was wound tightly together as it floated above the earth.

The things with funny hats on the fist fell off groaning in pain. The thing on top eyes widen. "Well, that's new." It commented. The blond girl had a small smile on her lips from what I can see.

Dipper hadn't even moved when the chains separated. As the chains disentangled them selfs they shrunk to a normal size. "That's not all they can do." Dipper said as the chains started to wrap around the limbs of the giant. "Ahh, Dipper, buddy. No need to be harsh." The thing on top commented shaking nervously with fear in his eyes. I would too if i was in his situation and to be honest, I am scared of my own baby boy.

Dipper flicked his wrist and the giant fell apart. The chains wrapped around the leader and brought it in front of Dipper. "Well, at least I know you picked up a few tricks." It commented chuckling deafened.

"See ya later, Jeff." Dipper said as he started to swing his wrist above his head. Jeff started to spin around at high speeds. Then the chains let him go and the creature flew very far.

"What just happened!?" I yelled. Shaun chuckled nervously. "I had hoped to keep the oddity gravity falls a secret at least for a week." He said.

"Well, at least it isn't be boring around here." said a Gruff voice.

Will's POV

Ah, family reunions always heart warming. "Uncles are the best thing ever invented, am I right pine tree?" I said reminiscing. I then laughed at my use of Bill's nickname for Dipper.

Stanford and Stanley stood side by with identical smirks. Both men were buff with some what gray hairs. Stanford's glasses where smooth, and if you look closely little lights were on the rims of the glasses. Stanley had blocky glasses with the lights as well. There was something else that was different about them but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The younger twins crash into the older twins causing them to stumble a little. "Hey kids." Stanley said laughing.

Shaun came over and stood in front Ford. Dipper was already at the side when his dad walked in front of the dimensional traveler. "You really are Stanley's twin." Shaun chuckled. "Yea, it really helped last summer." Ford said rubbing the back of his head. Shaun then hugged the older man. Ford was stunned for a second the retuned the hug.

A tear welled up in my left eye and I let it fall.

"Hey uncle Ford, did you happen on your adventures to find an age manipulating anomaly?" Dipper asked.

Ford released Shaun and nodded. I laughed at the revelation. "The fountain of youth to be precise." Ford explained while his mood darkens. Stan's face also darkens.

My mood also darkened. The fountain of youth requires sacrifice to reverse age. "It's gone now." Ford said.

"How old are you biologically now?" Dipper asked. "We are 36." Stanley said.

Jun: welp, that happened. Review and if you made fan art send it in to shadow. He'll be gone for awhile, I'll handle the story writing for now.

Bill: *inside a bubble* HELP!

Jun: shut up ya third demon *kicks bubble*

Bill: HELPPPPPPPPPP!


	7. Chapter 7 origin

**Jun: alright readers here is the next chapter**

 **Bill: *still in a bubble* can you please let me go**

 **Jun: Nope**

Dipper's POV

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do." I said as everyone went back inside, mom nodded.

The grunckels each took a chair from the dinner table. Mabel sat on the floor with Waddles in her lap. Mom and Dad sat on the couch. Pacifica and I sat on the carpet right next to each other.

"What was that just now." Mom asked.

"Those where the Gnomes, we ran into them in the first week of staying here during last summer. They wanted a queen and they chose Mabel like kust now. Last time though Mabel tricked the leader, Jeff, and we launched him with a leaf blower." I explained.

Dad laughed at the little tidbit. "Did the you guys know of this. And who are you two?" She asked looking between at Pacifica.

"My name is Pacifica Northwest , Dipper's Girlfriend."she said. As she said that I warped my arm around her waist. Mom had a huge smile. Dad gave Pacifica an inquisitive look.

"She's is not like her father." I said. Dad gave a nod.

"I had some, disagreements in the past with Preston Northwest and more than once it erupted into a fight." Dad explained to mom.

"I am Stanford Pines." Grunckle Ford introduced himself. Mom pointed to Grunckle Stan.

"I thought he was."

"Stanley impersonated me until late last summer." Ford explained. "And before you ask, I was in a different disemeion at the time." Ford explained.

"In a different what?! Please tell me he's joking!" Mom yelled. She looked at me. I shook my head. She repeated with everyone who was here last summer. She got the same answer.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls mom, where weird is normal." I said jokingly. Everyone else but mom snorted. I reached into my vest and pulled out two books: the third Journal, and Mabel's picture book and handed them to mom.

"I got something for the adults." I said. I reached into my vest and pulled out two books: the third Journal, and Mabel's picture book and handed them to mom.

"The book with the hand with six fingers is Gruncle Ford's Third Journal detailing some of the oddities here in Gravity Falls and the pink one is Mables picture book on the adventures here."

I explained

I pulled out a green book with a golden pine tree with a black one on top, and an envelope. I handed the journal to Ford. "I recorded anomalies that I found in Piedmont and some that you or I didn't record in the third Journal, Mable made it." I said.

I gave the envelope to Stan. "Go to an ATM." I said with a devious smile. Stan shrugged while his twin went through my Journal.

"What's in the envelope." Pacifica asked quietly. "Let's just say that I somewhat followed Gruncle Stan's foot steps." I answered.

"Hey kids." Dad called after few minutes. I cracked my eye open from my meditation. Mable was knitting a new jacket. Pacifica was sleeping with her head snuggled against my chest. I felt a little bit of heat on my cheeks.

"Can you guys leave. We're gonna have an adult talk." Dad asked. We nodded.

Shary's POV

After the kid left I turned towards my husband. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "About what happens should the paranormal get hostile or a demon attacks." Shaun suggested.

"We already got that covered." Ford said. "There was a demon by the name of Bill Cipher, to proctect ourselfs we made a magic shield that prevents demons from harming the shack. Now that Dipper can perform magic, I could get him not only to strengthen the shield but also specif it as well."

I nodded. "But what about when we can not reach the shack?" I asked.

"We can the required materials need for the shield and we can produce one around your house." Stan said.

"What about personal defence?" I asked. "For Mabel, let her have a grappling hook, she's good with that. Dipper is by all means ok." Stan snorted "I have my gun, Stanley has his brass knuckles, for you two however, we will have to see what your good with." Ford listed.

"We have been stocking up on canned food stuffs." Soos said.

"You should probaly do the same, just in case " Melody suggested.

"I'll see to it that your minds are encrypted, so that demons won't have access to your mind." Ford said.

"What about you?" Shane asked Ford.

"My brother here is a metal head." Stand said with a straight face.

"I thought you where the thick headed one?" I joked pointing at Stan. Stan then reached over and knocked on Ford's skull. A metallic sound ringed out with each hit.

"How are you going to encrypt our minds?" Shane unfazed.

"There was a broken machine down stairs that will do it." Ford explained.

"Oh, you mean that big computermagig on the second level down?" Melody asked. Ford nodded. "Soos found it and fixed it."

Dipper's POV

"This flower is beautiful." Pacifica said as she admired a wildflower in the forest. A snapping of twigs got our attention. I summoned a sword and gave it to Pacifica. My chains raised above my head.

A familiar bear head emerged from the brush. "Dipper." Pacifica called weary of the bear. The bear head went up revealing a bear with many heads. I smiled. "Multi-Bear!" I ran up the bear and high fives the multi headed bear. Pacifica sighs in relief and smiles.

Multi-bear has scars on many of his eyes. Three of his eyes on three different heads were blank giving him a menacing appearance. "I see the scars healed well." I commented. The scared bear nodded. "Though I have lost some his sight, the younger monsters have left me alone or have been asking for stories."

I nodded. It would make sense that younger creatures would look towards Multi-bear either as a challenge or a source of great wisdom.

"What brings the two of you here?" He asked. "Just going on walk, since My parents wanted to talk to the rest of the adults in the shack." I explained.

We talked for awhile before we left to get some dinner since mom and dad didn't call us back.

Will's POV

I placed the final piece of the puzzle. The pyramid glowed for a second or two before breaking apart. I did nothing to try to fix it since I designed it to do that. I picked up the pieces and put them on a stand

Ever since Dipper and I bonded I carved out a small part of his subconscious for a home. Dipper's subconscious is quite interesting.

My "house" is a little barren, but I am going to spend most of my time in the dream realm searching for my brother.

Bill wasn't always a sadistic, evil, floating triangle, no, he was like me. Humanoid and a good person. We would play little pranks and simulator stuff until he got an arrow to the knee. A bit odd but what happened afterwords makes me wonder what was on that arrow.

Bill quickly became sadistic and cruel. Quickly his power grew. It was to the point where our mother and father could not fight him without serious consequences, who were known to be a very powerful duo.

To combat Bill I went through all the possible ways of gaining power quickly without the possibility of being corrupted, the number of those kinds of ritual was very small. In the end it wasn't enough. Bill destroyed our dimension and made into the nightmare realm. Everyone but a few outlaws that sided with Bill, myself and Bill himself wasn't dispersed.

Death can not really claim us, so instead we get dispersed and won't reform for a long time. When bill was about disperse me I was warped to this world. After while, I came up with a method to defeat bill and get him back to the way he was.

The zodiac is that method. I made the Zodiac so it would purge what ever is in his system so he would start to become himself, even though the healer didn't detect anything.

The people of the Zodiac are reincarnations of people i have met in the early days of me being here. I chose symbols by way of what ever appears when ever they come to mind.

I pick up a picture of me and bill as humans after a prank on our parents. Bill had both eyes uncovered unlike now.

Third person POV

"Gold fish." A floating circle said holding cards with three terrified Ms on it. "Harpy, do you have three Ms?" It asked with a deep voice. Harpy glared and handed the card over. Harpy was a square. "Looks like geir wins again." Said a green ocotogon.

"Finally! I found you guys!" A slightly high pitch voice yelled. All the dream demons got up.

Bill floated in. "I was looking all over for you guys." He said with an eye smile.

"Hey Bill, why do you look a lot weaker than the last time we saw you?" Geir asked. Bill was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I was overtaken by the flames of the void." Bill said.

"Flames of the void? But the only way.." Harpy began. She then pointed at Bill. "You got into someone's mind and erased they're mind!" Harpy announced with a taunting voice. The other dream demons started laughing.

"That wasn't all, was it." The green ocotogon pried.

"Yes, apparently my brother Will wasn't dispersed." Bill admitted.

"That little goodie two shoes wasn't dispersed? I guess you weren't very thorough, huh." Harpy said crossing her arms.

"My brother will be dealt with in time. For now help me deal with my little circle of weakness." Bill said holding out his hand. Bill's hand lit on fire, the fire was Bill's normal blue but, it had an outline of black. "Let's make a deal."

The other dream demons stared at before shaking Bill's hand.

 **Jun: hope you enjoyed, review etc. Shadow will be back, in about two chapters.**

 **Bill: can you please let me go?**

 **Jun: again nope**

 **Bill: damit**


End file.
